Bring me back to life
by Sassy Harmy
Summary: 4 ans. 1461 jours. Hermione a été écartée du Monde des Sorciers depuis que Harry a combattu Voldemort. Mais ce monde est à nouveau en émoi, et elle doit revenir de toute urgence à Poudlard... Et pquoi personne ne veut lui dire ce qu'il est advenu d


Bring me back to life  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Le Vainqueur  
  
4 ans. 1461 jours. Dans l'immensité du temps, cette durée parait désuète. Mais elle ne l'était pas pour moi. Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais été enlevée à mes deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Leur souvenir restait tellement vivant dans ma mémoire ! Ron le rigolo, Ron l'insouciant, Ron le généreux... Harry le loyal, Harry le protecteur, Harry au cœur de lion... Ils étaient tout pour moi. Ron apportait de la légèreté dans ma vie, Harry me donnait l'espérance d'une vie meilleure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu d'eux. Depuis ce jour où... Ne plus pratiquer la magie avait provoqué un vide dans ma vie. Etre une sorcière m'avait aidée à me surpasser tout en acceptant mes limites, à me montrer sous un nouveau jour... Mon cœur saignait depuis que j'étais redevenue une simple Moldue. Depuis ce jour où j'avais quitté Poudlard, ma seconde maison. Depuis ce jour où... Jamais un après-midi au château n'avait été aussi chaud. Tous les élèves étaient étendus dans l'herbe, sirotant du jus de citrouille. Comme à mon habitude, je m'étais réfugiée à la bibliothèque, et à ma plus grande surprise, Harry m'avait accompagnée. Epuisé par la pression de la fin des examens, il s'était assoupi. Je m'étais surprise à vouloir examiner chaque partie de son visage. Il avait tellement changé de ce petit garçon timide et effrayé que j'avais connu il y avait 7 ans ! Bien sur, son front était toujours marqué de cette fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait fait sa célébrité, scellé sa terrible destinée et détruit sa vie. L'expression de son visage, autrefois si douce et innocente, s'était durcie et fermée avec les temps, ce qui le faisait paraître comme un garçon renfrogné et triste. Mais moi, je savais qui se cachait derrière le masque. Un garçon humainement aussi fort que fragile, dont la peur l'entraînait inexorablement vers le néant, et la haine le poussait bien au-delà des limites du raisonnable. Je savais que son cœur possédait des ressources dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence, et que ces cicatrices les plus indélébiles y régnaient. J'examinai ses cheveux d'ébène toujours aussi indomptables et séduisants, puis son corps, que la malnutrition avait rendu frêle. Je ris intérieurement en voyant un groupe de Première Année le pointer du doigt, l'air fasciné. Mais ce rire était amer. Car si la plupart des gens le voyaient comme un héros, un roc indestructible et insondable, ou même un sauveur... Moi, je le voyais mourir. Lorsque je croisais ses extraordinaires yeux-émeraudes, aujourd'hui endormis, un frisson me parcourait tout le corps et je voulais fuir à tout prix. Toute son appréhension, sa peine, sa douleur, son découragement et sa rancune se voyaient à travers eux. Ron et moi avions bien essayé de lui remonter le moral en le distrayant, ou bien d'exorciser sa culpabilité, rien n'y avait fait. Ces maudits fantômes pesaient lourdement sur les épaules de Harry. Ses parents, James et Lily Potter, Cédric, Sirius, Mrs Weasley, la moitié des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Maugrey, Tonks, et bien d'autres encore... Harry se retrouvait en tant qu'acteur principal d'une tragédie qu'il n'avait pas écrite. Et bien que je le nie lorsque Ron me le demandait, j'en étais profondément bouleversée. Je me posais sans cesse des questions sans réponses. Un comble, pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme moi ! Jamais le futur ne m'avait paru aussi flou et effrayant. Nous étions en guerre, et chaque jour, des corps tombaient, des trous se creusaient, des gens pleuraient. Comme moi. Je pleurais dans les bras de Ron, qui était devenu agréablement attentionné envers moi. Lui ne pleurait pas. Il essayait de me consoler, avec sa maladresse habituelle. Quant à Harry, il essayait d'être fort. Et lorsque personne ne le regardait, il laissait les larmes brûlantes rouler sur ses joues, laissait sa peine se déverser. Une nuit, je l'avais vu. Face à la cheminée, il pleurait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration. Je m'étais doucement approchée de lui et l'avait pris dans mes bras. Il avait violemment sursauté, m'avait regardé avec ses yeux si beaux baignés de larmes... Puis il avait posé sa tête contre ma poitrine et m'avait laissée caresser ses cheveux, lui soufflant des mots réconfortants... Je n'avais jamais vu personne pleurer comme ça. Sauf peut-être les enfants condamnés à ne plus être des enfants. Durant ces deux dernières années, Dumbledore nous avait dit de continuer nos occupations. J'avais développé la S.A.L.E. (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes), qui comptait désormais une cinquantaine de membres. Mais elle veillait désormais non plus à la liberté des elfes, mais à leur bon traitement par leurs maîtres. Ron s'était jeté corps et âme dans l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts, et nous avait entraînés, Harry et moi. La perte de sa mère l'avait considérablement ébranlé, pendant un mois j'avais cru qu'il allait étrangler tous les Serpentards. Depuis la mort de son père, Draco Malfoy était étrangement réservé, mais c'était pour mieux tromper. Avec sa bande, il coinçait des petits Poufsouffles, ou Serdaigles et essayait de les enrôler vers Voldemort. Il ne cessait de rappeler à Harry sa culpabilité dans cette guerre. Une fois, il lui avait demandé quand il allait cesser de sacrifier des vies pour sauver la sienne... Neville avait alors eu une réaction surprenante : il avait empoigné Malfoy, l'avait plaqué contre le mur et l'avait menacé des pires représailles s'il s'en prenait encore à Harry. Le petit garçon complexé avait connu une considérable évolution : sa haine envers Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait montré sa vocation : combattre... et tout faire pour vaincre. Jamais je n'aurais pu pensé qu'une guerre puisse être aussi injuste, malsaine, et aussi lâche. Inhumaine. Il y a toujours des victimes dans une guerre. Cela parait tellement insouciant... mais à chaque perte que je subissais, je devenais terriblement fragile. Et paradoxalement, aussi plus forte. Et je savais qu'il en était de même pour tout le monde. Sauf peut- être pour Harry. Ses épaules, qui se soulevaient lentement au rythme de sa respiration tranquille, commencèrent à s'agiter en des mouvements convulsifs, ses doigts se crispèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et laissa échapper une longue plainte de douleur. Paniquée, je me précipitais vers lui et le secouai de toutes mes forces. « - Harry ! Harry, je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi... » Ses cauchemars ne le laissaient jamais tranquille, et détruisaient peu à peu son mental. « - Harry... Harry ! HARRY ! continuai-je de l'appeler désespérément » Soudain, son corps sursauta brusquement, et soulagée, je le pris dans mes bras alors qu'il me regardait avec des yeux désorientés. Mais il me repoussa. « - Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je avec inquiétude. J'ai vu... Il semblait totalement perdu. J'ai vu... J'ai ressenti... Doloris. Et cette lumière verte... Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement. Qui ? lui demandais-je d'une voix fébrile. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, comme plongé dans ses pensées, puis il murmura : Dumbledore. » Il se leva brusquement et courut à perdre haleine vers le parc. Je le suivis, terrifiée à l'idée de ce que j'allais voir... Il traversa le parc, zigzaguant entre les élèves qui le regardaient, abasourdis. Je parvins tant bien que mal à le rattraper et vit avec une horreur grandissante qu'il se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite. Les ronces me griffaient les jambes, les troncs m'égratignaient les bras et les branches m'arrachaient les cheveux, mais je suivis Harry, chacun de mes pas résonnent bruyamment dans ma tête. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta net et m'agrippa la main. Nous étions arrivés devant une immense clairière. Au milieu, allongée de tout son long, se trouvait une mince silhouette. Je reconnus le Professeur Dumbledore, et risquais un coup d'œil vers Harry. Son visage était fermé, comme si voir son mentor mort ne le touchait pas. Puis la chaude journée d'été sembla disparaître alors que je regardais l'autre silhouette, penchée. Un froid glacial refroidit mes entrailles, et je sentis mon souffle se bloquer. Lord Voldemort... Je pouvais presque sentir la haine du Survivant bouillonner dans ses veines. Son semblable, son autre face, son frère de sang, son pire ennemi se trouvait là, en face de lui... Il eut un geste brusque en direction de sa cicatrice et tomba à genoux. Il baissa la tête et serra un peu plus fort ma main. « - Harry ! murmurai-je en le prenant par les épaules. Il tourna vers moi des yeux remplis de douleur. Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il Pour... Pourquoi ? balbutiai-je. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et me regarda intensément. Ecoute-moi bien. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenue, Mione. Nos années ensemble ont été la plus belle partie de ma vie. Tu m'as, avec Ron, fait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Vous m'avez rendu digne d'être un Gryffondor... Je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'il me regardait, ses émeraudes étincelantes de douceur, de l'émotion dans la voix. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et ça, je ne pouvais le supporter. Arrête, Harry... Je ne te laisserai pas y aller ! Il va te tuer ! Harry eut un sourire triste et déposa un baiser sur mon front, alors qu'une larme roulait le long de ma joue. Tu dois le faire. Je... je ne peux pas trouver les mots pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens. Si je survis... Il s'interrompit un instant, et son menton trembla. Je t'aime, Hermione. Ne l'oublie jamais. Mais je dois affronter ma destinée. Pour toi, et pour tous les autres. Sois heureuse avec Ron. Vous le méritez. Tu ne peux pas y aller ! protestai-je. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux... Eh, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! m'interrompit-il en souriant. Est-ce que tu aurais peur de ce que je vais faire ? J'ai peur, Harry. Mais pour toi. Il me serra fortement dans ses bras, et se leva. Puis sans un regard en arrière, essayant de rassembler tout son courage, il se dirigea vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es un grand sorcier, Harry... murmurai-je pensivement. » Je n'entendis rien de ce qu'il se passait. A partir du moment où ils se firent face, le Serpent contre le Lion, les Rubis de sang contre les Emeraudes d'espoir, mon corps tremblant s'affaissa et mon esprit ne me répondit plus. Les battements de mon corps étaient trop rapides, et je me laissai glisser sur le sol, avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
Je sentais un incontrôlable frisson me parcourir le dos. Depuis ce jour où... Ce jour où Harry avait brillamment surmonté sa destinée, et avait débarrassé la Terre d'un tyran, une terreur. Une seule mort, et deux simples mots (Avada Kadavra...) avait permis de sauver des millions d'autres vies. Ce jour a été le plus heureux et le plus affreux de toute ma vie. Un mélange de joie, de jubilation, de soulagement et en même temps de crainte et d'horreur régnait en moi. Je me souviendrais toujours du corps du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore, étendu sans vie, aux côtés d'un Harry agonisant dans une mare de sang, blessé sur son corps comme dans son âme. Mais il avait réussi : Du Survivant, il était devenu le Vainqueur. Je me souviens de Ron, au chevet de Harry, me serrant fort... Et ne notre premier baiser. Depuis CE jour, où les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, affreusement décimé, nous avait éloigné, Ron et moi, de Harry, pour notre « propre sécurité », j'essayais désespérément de ne pas vivre dans le souvenir. A 21 ans, je vivais encore chez mes parents, plongée dans les études. J'avais décidé de devenir avocate. Ma vie de sorcière appartenait désormais à un passé qui me semblait si lointain et si près à la fois... Cependant, je sentais que ma vraie nature reprenait le dessus. Car aujourd'hui, j'avais reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall m'avait demandé de revenir le plus vite possible. Au début, j'avais longuement hésité. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Car je savais que demain, Hermione Jane Granger retrouverait sa vie d'adolescente de 17 ans. 


End file.
